User blog:AJMickey/FE2 Update Log
FE2 is a game lots of people love, and lots of people play. Spectacular updates release often bringing fresh content to the game. So, some players may wonder what and when these updates were. Here is a list. NOTE: I may not have all the data, so sorry if you cannot find the update you're looking for or a certain thing. Bug Fixes will NOT be listed, same for codes. Also there will be no exact dates due to timezones. Thanks for the understanding Febuary Update 2017: 6 new Emotes! March 2017 Update: 17 new Tanks! May 2017 Update: New map, Cave System! (Old Version) July 2017 Update: New map, Sinking Ship! August 2017 Update No.1: Lost Woods acid timing nerf, Crystal caverns ligting and music, no more player collision, all currency costs 1 Robux, and Spectating auto-closes when you go into a round! August 2017 Update No.2: New map, Lost Desert! August 2017 Update No.3: Axiom Update August 2017 Update No.4: New Map, Snowy Peaks! August 2017 Update No.5: New Map, Oriental Grove! August 2017 Update No.6: New Map, Gloomy Manor! August 2017 Update No.7: New Map, Dark Sci-Forest! August 2017 Update No.8: New Remake Map, Cave System! Map is now completely different. September 2017 Update No.1: Flood Escape 2 hits BETA! Currency now costs more than 1 Robux September 2017 Update No.2: New Dab Emote September 2017 Update No.3: You can now use 10 Gems to lock the lift to INSANE! September 2017 Update No.4: New Map, Autumn Hideaway! September 2017 Update No.5: New Map, Decrepit Seas! October 2017 Update No.1: Leaderboards now reset every 60 seconds October 2017 Update No.2: New Map, Graveyard Cliffside! October 2017 Update No.3: 4 New Auras! October/November 2017 Update No.4: 3 Halloween Auras Removed November 2017 Update No.1: New Dark Sci-Facility Map! November 2017 Update No.2: 4 New tanks, Barrel Tank, Coil Tank, Eco Tank and the Oof Tank! Aswell as 1 new aura, God Rays! FE2 Is now playable on Xbox. November 2017 Update No.3: New Social Media board and intermissions between maps! You can see some statistics during the intermmision. Decmber 2017 Update No.1: New map, Wild Savannah! December 2017 Update No.2: New map, Northern Workshop and a new tank, the Festive Tank! January 2018 Update No.1: New Labyrinth event! Gain a virtual prize by collecting a special prize in Forgotten Tombs. New Settings option, Aura disabling! January 2018 Update No.2: New insane badges, beating an insane map awards a badge January 2018 Update No.3: Familiar Ruins and Lava Tower Revamps January 2018 Update No.4: New map, Mysterium replaces Forgotten Tombs, Labyrinth event removed. Febuary 2017 Update: New Fanart boards in the Lobby April 2018 Update: New Npc Ghostlyx_x, New Map Beneath The Ruins, Secret Room tweaks, Insant XP, new UI, new Jamien skin, updated EvanBear1 skin, VIP gamepass, Lobby Update, Survival Timer and the ability to Rebirth May 2018 Update No.1: Lost Desert and Sinking Ship revamps! 5 new skins, L_ly, DurstAuric, Lilly_S, SWIFt and BSlickMusic! Player Titles GUI only appears when you have survived, Low Detail Mode in the Settings and Hide Menu GUI Option in Low Detail Mode! Autumn Hideaway bridge now disappears instead of breaking after the 5th button is pressed May 2018 Update No.2: Added the 1st new Easy Map since launch, Poisonous Valley! Changed L_ly skin May 2018 Update No.3 (Current): New T-Pose Emote Game release for anyone to play who isnt crazyblox, alpha Axiom Map Release Lost Woods Map Release Castle Tides Release Flood Island Release Flood Island Revamp Release Sky Sanctuary Release Lava Tower Release Lava Tower camera reverted to normal (this may have been done on release so...?) Crystal Caverns Release Familiar Ruins Release Abandoned Facility Release Please, if you know the dates, post a link to the Crazyblox twitter post so I know its real! Thanks! Category:Blog posts